


Maze runner song rewrites

by fleotiden



Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: F/F, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-25 02:10:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14368659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleotiden/pseuds/fleotiden
Summary: Just a bunch of maze runner song rewrites i'm making. Lots of newtmas





	Maze runner song rewrites

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first kinda fanfic thing so i hope you guys like it

[Newt.]  
I am infected  
Far too infected  
But, you're not beyond a cure  
Stick around here  
Make people better  
'Cause you tried your best for me  
Please run back now  
'Little further  
Don't know what this crank will do  
Hope you'll miss me  
Wish you'd kiss me  
Then you'd know I love you  
I wont ever hurt you  
[Thomas]  
Oh my Creator  
[Newt. & Thomas]  
And once I crank out (Wait, hold on!)  
Clean up the mess down here (Not this way!)  
[Newt.]  
Our love is Good  
Our love is Good  
Our love is Good  
Our love is Good  
[Thomas]  
Good that.  
{newt dies}  
[Minho]  
Where have you been?  
People were saying you left for wckd  
[Gally]  
You look like scorch  
[Thomas]  
I just got back


End file.
